Begged to be Saved
by Lleimi
Summary: With the group being separated, Reimi finds refuge in Flanoir and makes an unexpected friendship with a mysterious boy. OC Story. One-shot. Edit! Now a two-shot, haha.
1. Begged to be Saved

In those moments, all that she could see was her outstretched hand reaching towards the clear, pale blue sky and a ghost trail of breath that led from her lips.

"_Will you meet me there?"  
>"Yeah, of course." <em>

Memories rushed through her mind of what had guided her to that moment. Bits and pieces flickering in a jumbled order as if her head was trying to figure out, 'why?'

"_Hello, are you okay?"  
>"Hm."<em>

With the group split up, she took refuge to the nearest town, 'Flanoir'. The winter city. The city that is always covered with a layer of white snow and where everyone wears coats and scarves all year round.

"_Don't you have any friends?"  
>"…People...they don't like me."<br>"I like you."_

One sleepless night, worried about the others (and her own situation), Reimi took her coat and decided to circle the town in its lit-up state. At night, the city was so quiet except from the blurry noise of the strong, steady, winter winds. All the houses were dark with the inhabitants most likely asleep and Reimi smiled at the feeling. To walk in a beautiful, dark town alone made her sigh a giddy breath.

"_It's my favourite place. I've never taken anyone up there before."  
>"You mean a friend?"<br>"…Yeah. A friend."_

On the way back to the inn, Reimi saw a small, chunky figure seated on a nearby bench who had not been there when she walked by before. After approaching the form, she realised it was a child. A boy. He was alone too, with sadness in his strange, sunken eyes and distance in his low, hollow voice. His face was mostly hidden as the hood of his coat hung heavily over his head and his scarf tightly wound around the bottom half of his face, covering his mouth.

"_Wow, it's so pretty! Thank you so much Meikai."  
>"…You're welcome."<em>

Although she could never be sure, Reimi was sure she could hear him smile sometimes when they spoke. She imagined it to be a small cute smile as she made that promise with him.

She sometimes wondered if Meikai (the boy's name) had some sort of illness that limited his mobility. He walked very stiffly and his movements where quite jagged. Maybe it's from being brought up in such a cold environment she thought.

"_Are you leaving?"  
>"…Tomorrow."<em>

"But once I've met up with my friends and we've got our bearings, I'll come back for you."  
>"Your friends. Your other friends."<br>"Yeah! You'll meet all of them. They'll love you."  
>"…no one…"<p>

She met him at the cliff-side on the outskirts of the city, facing towards the sunrise. They had waited there together early to catch it.

"_What's wrong Meikai?"  
>"…You came."<br>"Haha, why wouldn't I?"  
>"…"<em>

It was quick. So quick. Just a swift forceful pressure.

"_No one loves me." _

Beatrix! Raine! Lloyd!

But they didn't hear her and the pale-blue was left to watch an unanswered prayer.

* * *

><p>Grey. That pale-blue turned to grey as Reimi found herself staring at a concrete wall.<p>

"What's wrong with her?"

_Meikai?_

A small thin shadow spread across the floor in front of her, shortly followed by a taller, broader one.

"Sometimes they can't take control and they're left as just a consciousness. She's only a defect now."

…_.who?_

"What..? Why? Can't you fix her?"

Suddenly a rattling crash filled the room, a body now sprawled out where the small shadow had been.

_Meikai…?_

"Don't you DARE order me boy! Or I'll make it so you're the same!"

"But you said-"

Loud footsteps hiked their way closer to Reimi and an arm lifted up her right wrist. And with a cruel twist of his hand, hers fell to the ground rimmed with spiked up splinters where the wood had been forced apart.

"NO! Stop! Please stop! I won't say anymore!"

And with that the man grumbled loud words of anger as he pulled a sheet over Reimi, though she was still able to make out shapes from the light.

Eventually the two left.

Then slowly, she felt herself falling against the wall she leaned on until gravity dragged her to the ground, now forced to stare at her 'amputated' _limb_.

The hand that begged the sky to save her.

* * *

><p>AN: Doll/Puppet based idea. Meikai is another ToS OC of my friend's. He's not originally a puppet, that was just for this story. Basically, if you didn't get it, Reimi met the kid and they became friends. Meikai takes her to his special place, a beautiful cliff side North of Flanoir. Not having many friends (or rather none) he becomes possessive of Reimi and doesn't want her to leave. They make a promise to meet on the cliff he took her to before on the day she leaves. He ends up pushing her off said cliff. She wakes up as a puppet herself.

The puppet creator, the man you meet at the end, has an ability to build puppets around the basis of a dying life source (don't sweat the small stuff). He's not a kind man despite the power of rebirth. Anyway, something goes wrong and Reimi is left as just a consciousness in the shell of a doll.


	2. Splintered Hearts

A/N: Another request by the beautiful, Lubrian/Plusle (creator of Reimi). She didn't want to leave 'Begged to be Saved' on a sad note, so, she gave me a prompt to continue it in a _slightly _happier direction. This was rushed like crazy, and it definitely shows. There's a lot of holes, and lacks context in places but as I said in my profile, these stories are just tiny, tiny, side projects for Lubrian/Plusle to enjoy. And hopefully, you guys too :)

* * *

><p>"She's not here." Genis told the rest of the group in slight confusion.<p>

"Really?" Lloyd questioned furrowing his eyebrows, "Well, she's probably wandering around town then."

After the group had separated from Reimi a while ago, they had finally got word from her that she was in Flanoir but had no Rheiard to return to them, so, obviously they all unanimously decided to come to her.

"I guess we should split up then," Zelos chimed in, "It'll cover more ground." And with that they all dispersed, going through all the streets, shops and even the Church of Martel but still with no sign of Reimi.

"Did you find her?" Lloyd huffed as he ran over to the rest of the party, receiving negative responses all round.

"Wait, Presea's not back!" Genis reminded agitatedly.

"She's not far Genis," Raine said to him calmly before gesturing behind him, "Look."

Presea was just a little further down the path talking to an elderly woman who was wrapped in an orange shawl and had a little girl by her side. Only a few moments later, Presea headed their way.

"That woman just told me that Reimi's been here since a week ago, and was last seen at the puppet maker's shop." Presea informed them.

"What? I've never heard of it." Zelos muttered, a mix of doubt and interest clouding his voice.

"Where is it?" Colette asked looking around the area for a sign of it.

"She said it's the house with the three adjacent lines marked on the door." Presea recited.

Raine's brow lightly creased as she mused; "It's a house? Strange."

"Let's go." Lloyd said sternly, though not as a demand.

He didn't want to admit it but he was worried.

When they eventually found the door with the understated marking, Lloyd knocked on the door finding no response, instead the door creaked open leading directly to a set of stairs heading downwards.

* * *

><p>Reimi stared into her lap where her hands neatly lay...even if one of those hands wasn't connected to her wrist anymore, her legs lying straight out in front of her. She couldn't remember when or who moved her into a neater position, no longer having a sense of time. Being stuck with just your consciousness can do that to you.<p>

She looked at the hand and wrist, splintered wood the only sign they were once joined, unable to move her body at all to turn away from the sight.

When she'd first been...

Well, she still didn't really know what happened to her. She was terrified to start with. Screaming to be heard, only for the sound to echo through her head and bounce till it dissolved, just to be followed by the next. Only now, in her hopelessness the fear lingered as a dull ache. A sickness she believed she'd never shake.

"Hello?"

_What?_

_L-Lloyd? Lloyd! Lloyd, I'm here! _

"Be careful, Lloyd."

_Colette!_

"What the hell is this place?"

_Zelos too... Are they all here?_

She tried her best to move, to speak, to do SOMETHING. Just to give them a sign.

* * *

><p>"Woah, what is this place?" Lloyd's voice questioned, strained with disbelief as he took in all the human sized puppets that littered the room. Some were hung up from the ceiling, others were left on the floor while some sat on dusty counters, however, despite the uncleanliness of the room the puppets remained without a speck of filth on them.<p>

The group, seeming to forget they were trespassing, made about the room, curiously inspecting the environment they found themselves in.

"Wh...what?"

Everyone turned to Sheena who was crouched down by the furthest wall, opposite the entrance. The group slowly made their way over to her.

"What is it?" Raine inquired being the first to reach her but stopped in her tracks at what Sheena was huddled over, "How ...?"

They had all gathered around the spectacle at this point.

There sat a puppet against the wall with their legs laid out, with a perfect likeness to their lost friend, Reimi.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the voices were closer and her sight rose to see the people they belonged to. Sheena was the one who was closest and seemed to be the one who had adjusted her head. Everyone was looking at her in shock and her heart swelled with hope at the prospect of them finding her.<p>

Despite knowing her voice would not reach them she screamed their names anyway. Lloyd was now opposite Sheena on Reimi's left side.

Lloyd's eyes met with her own, making her throat tighten.

"Wow. It looks so much like her." Lloyd said exasperated, his eyes scanning over her, "Oh, her hand..."

"Why is there a puppet of Reimi?" Genis asked incredulously.

"Ah, it's not that strange, is it? She may have modelled for its design or the creator may have been inspired just from seeing her in town." Zelos suggested as if the strange notion was an obvious possibility.

"...I don't think Reimi would model." Genis deadpanned.

"Yeah, and what kind of pervert just makes a puppet of a young woman they don't even know?" Sheena exclaimed.

"A man of great taste." Zelos replied.

"Should we take it?" Lloyd wondered, unable to take his eyes from her.

"What? Why?" Zelos laughed.

"I feel uncomfortable leaving it…" Lloyd replied in a considering tone, as if he couldn't explain it himself.

"I think we should take the time we have to look for the real Reimi," Raine interjected, "We can ask her her thoughts about this and see what she wants to do about it." She suggested.

"...Yeah, I guess you right." Lloyd agreed, taking one last look at the doll before they made their way back up the stairs to leave.

* * *

><p>Reimi's head sank once again, her chin on her chest as Sheena relinquished her hand from her chin.<p>

_What?...No…guys, wait!_

She heard the stairs creak as multiple footsteps climbed up the stairs…leaving.

_No… No! Don't go! I'm here! It's me! Please, don't leave!_

Her mind was practically raging in panic.

Fear. Petrified. Terrified.

_Crackle. Crack. Crackle. _

As Reimi's mind wailed and her distress over took her, she didn't notice the splitters of the wood at her wrist spike out further, snapping and crackling in different directions. Every cry out from her mind sent a pulse of damage down to her broken joint.

And the sound of the door banging close made Reimi fall back into her sense of defeat.

_I'm scared._

And once again, Reimi was left alone.

* * *

><p>Not long after the group left the strange 'shop', did the elderly woman Presea was seen speaking to earlier, rush over to them with a worryingly sombre look on her face.<p>

"Hello again." Presea greeted smiling.

"H-hello..." The woman stuttered looking nervous, "erm...did you manage to find your friend?"

"Oh, no. Not yet." Presea kindly told her.

"Ah, I see..." The woman tried to smile back but faltered.

"What is it?" Presea asked, tilting her head a little as the woman had lowered her own.

"I..I'm sorry but...a body with a very similar description to y-your friend has just been recovered from the shore..."

The group all seemed to stop at once.

"What…" Lloyd all but whispered.

Although no one was saying anything there was a penetrable buzz of fear and panic, everyone in their own heads, some on the verge of crying.

Lloyd looked like he was about to collapse, which is when Raine decided to step forward.

"Calm down. We don't even know it's her." Raine said in a loud stern voice, trying to keep herself calm more than the

"I-it...can't be her." Lloyd murmured to himself.

"She's being taken to the morgue...and needs to be identified..." she mumbled sadly, guilty about the underlining question.

"Come on, Lloyd. Let's go." Zelos tried to sound in control but his voice croaked, nevertheless he started his way towards the morgue, Lloyd in toe.

Lloyd was on autopilot. Everything had become surreal and every step felt like his feet were made of lead.

As they made their way to the clinic, no one noticed the small figure watching to scene from their place further down the pathway.

* * *

><p>Lloyd insisted on being the one to identify her, more because he didn't think he'd believe it if he didn't see it for himself. The rest of the group tried to protest, saying that he shouldn't go in alone at least but he refused to budge on his decision.<p>

He followed the mortician into a big room full of gurneys and stretchers, most of the walls covered in small metal doors; the 'cold chambers'.

As they approached an occupied gurney, Lloyd felt sick and doubt filled him that he might not be able to go through with it but there wasn't any time for him to back out as the mortician pulled back the sheet to the corpse's shoulders.

Lloyd's throat clenched as his worst fears were confirmed. He held back a sob and gripped the edge of the gurney to keep himself up, his knees weakening at the sight before him.

"…I'll give you some time. You'll have to fill in some paper work when you're done." And with that the mortician left.

Her skin was grey and her mouth was in a small frown. He let himself sink to the floor as the hopeless depression begun to seep in, silently crying, unable to face her.

_I should have come sooner._

_I should have gone with her._

"Oh Lloyd…" Raine's voice cut through the air but Lloyd didn't look up.

In his peripheral vision, he saw her walk next to Reimi's body, and he heard her whisper her name.

They were quiet for a few moments before Raine finally spoke up.

"…What's this?"

"…What?" Lloyd's voice was weak and low.

"There's a strange mark on her neck…three lines…" Her voice was just as solemn but her voice rose in curiosity, "It looks like the Puppet Shop's mark…"

Raine gently brushed Reimi's hair away from her neck to get a better look. It looked like a very prominent bruise but Raine couldn't comprehend why the dark marks were in three lines than the usual shape a bruise is normally.

Lloyd did nothing for a moment, the cogs in his head turned and suddenly, he was up and moving.

Raine seeming to have read his mind called out; "Lloyd, you can't possibly think that that shop has anything to do with this," and as he opened the door she yelled after him, "It's just a coincidence, you're directing your grief in the wrong place!"

* * *

><p>Lloyd burst through the shop's door, marched down the stairs, and, unlike last time, a man stood there. He seemed middle-aged but the bags and tired face made him look older and his clothes were casual and worn.<p>

"You! What did you do to Reimi?" Lloyd boomed as he advanced onto the man, ramming him into the closest wall, fists wrapped in his shirt as he lifted him from the ground. The puppet maker looked surprised though not scared.

"Hmm, I doubt you could fathom." The man mused, his voice unpremeditated but gruff from the grip at his neck.

"I'll kill you!" Lloyd growled; the anger and grief radiated off him for all to see and feel before throwing the man to the floor viciously. He reached for the helms of his swords, the others were too lost in their own grief ridden heads as the realisation finally seeped in, preventing them from stopping him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it, alright! She's not dead!" He cried out, again more in annoyance rather than fear. "I'll tell you where she is, though I doubt you'll believe me." He smirked.

"W-what do you mean...She's alive?" Raine asked from her spot behind Lloyd who was now pointing the tip of one of his blades at the craftsman's neck.

"She's in there." He passed his hand through the air, gesturing somewhere at the back the group.

"Where is _there_?" Zelos shouted irritated at the man's vagueness. Sighing, the man got up, not even blinking at the blade that followed him. He walked over to a doll leaning again the far back wall, the same Reimi look-a-like from earlier.

"Here. She's here." He crouched down, touched the wooden cheek and lifted the head to look into its eyes, "Yeah, she's still in here."

"Do you really expect us to believe what you're implying?" Raine questioned standing over him.

He shrugged lazily before standing to look at the group, not really caring if they believed him or not. Then, suddenly, a new voice entered the conversation.

"He's telling the truth." A small, stuttering sentence is what they heard before they turned to the source to see a child-like figure bundled up in winter clothes by the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, wondering where you got to." The man mumbled, a questionable smile graced his features.

The child began to lift his hood from over his head and took away his scarf to reveal his face.

The group stood there in awe and disbelief for a few moments before Sheena finally spoke.

"You're...a puppet?"

"I didn't always use to be...but he made me like this," He gestured to the Puppet Maker, "I asked him to do the same to Reimi so she was never leave but...something went wrong and she's only a consciousness in an empty vessel," Even though his face wasn't able to show emotion, Lloyd swore it looked as if he was about to cry.

"It's my fault, I know but if you don't act soon, she'll be in there forever. And you've already done enough damage...even if it was unknowingly."

"You're not making any sense kid." Zelos didn't seem to sympathise for the boy at all, his voice angry and irritated.

"What do you mean? You asked him to kill Reimi?" Lloyd, although a little gentler in his countenance, still seemed to be having trouble containing himself.

The thought of someone hurting Reimi, even if it was unintentional, even if it was a child, made Lloyd lose himself.

"I...was wrong. I'm sorry. I didn't want her...I didn't want Reimi to leave. I asked him to make her soul into a puppet. Part of the procedure is to free the soul from the body..."

"Are you...serious?" Zelos had started to make towards the puppet-boy before Colette quickly got between them.

Lloyd, then considering the prospect, pushed the puppeteer away from 'Reimi' harshly and took his place beside her.

"…Reimi…"

"She can't hear you anymore. Too much has happened." Before Lloyd could ask what he meant, the boy continued, "There….is a way to save her but…" He mumbled, sounding unsure.

"What is it?"

"She won't be the same." He said sadly, gesturing towards her broken hand.

"What'll happen?" Colette asked.

"I don't know for sure….but it won't be good"

There was a pause of thought between the group, then they turned to Lloyd silently asking his opinion.

"Whatever it takes. We have to save her." His voice desperate and pleading.

"To start…we need her body back."

* * *

><p>Reimi's struggled to peel her eyes open. It felt like she'd been asleep for a hundred years as her eyes amended to the light. She groaned revealing how dry her throat was and coughed at the sensation. When she tried to sit up, all her muscled ached with tiredness, nonetheless eventually she sat up and rubbed her eyes from sleep before looking around her surroundings.<p>

She froze and rubbed her eyes again.

_This…isn't my apartment…_

_Am I still asleep? Is this a dream? But…it doesn't feel like it._

A dull panic spread throughout her, and her heart beat gradually began to quicken.

The room she was in only consisted of some other beds all lined up in a row, although a few were on a higher level alcove. Reimi was in one on the lower level, two away from the only window in the room which let in a comfortable, warm stream of sunlight into the room.

As she gently untucked her legs from the quilt, swung them around the side of the bed and slowly let her feet down to the floor, she noted the soft, beige sleepwear she was wearing but didn't remember buying. It was then she heard a door creak open behind her making her freeze in place.

"Ah! Dear girl, you're awake!" She quickly stood up and turned but as soon as she put weight on her legs she faltered and fell back onto the bed. The person quickly came to her side, "Your body hasn't moved in a while, it'll take a little time to get it back to normal."

The person in question was an elderly man, short and stout with grey hair flowing from the crown of his head as well as a moustache and hefty beard the fell down to his waist.

"W-what happened to me?" Reimi asked nervously.

"I'll leave that to the others to explain, I've only heard about it from them so I doubt I'll be able to fill you in as well." He told her in a gentle tone.

"Others?" She inquired.

"Why yes. Lloyd and the others are here." He informed her like it was a strange thing to ask.

"Who's Lloyd?" Reimi questioned, her brows furrowing. The man, she had yet to ask the identity of, looked shocked for a moment before realisation slowly sank in and his expression turned dire and Reimi fretted she had offended him.

"….Oh my." He looked at her kindly (well she thinks it was kindly), "Reimi…what do you remember?"

"Erm, I guess coming back from school, being at home… Where am I?" Reimi slowly asked as the anxiety started to settle in, "What's happening? Where's Beatrix?"

"It's okay Child, don't panic. No one here is going to hurt you and we will explain everything we can as soon as the others return from Flanoir. They went there to pick up a friend to see if they could help you wake up sooner," "But while they're gone. I can tell you that you seem to have some sort of… amnesia."

"A-amnesia?"

"Yes, it might not be permanent though. So, let's wait till we can get better medical help before we start panicking. I know you're scared but let's keep calm until we know all the information."

"…okay." Reimi nodded weakly, it's not like she had many other options. And she liked this man, he seemed nice, a bit grumpy, but nice. It was clear he was worried about her, "I'm sorry but…could you tell me your name?"

"Of course, I am Altessa."

Reimi gave a small nervous smile. "Altessa…could you tell me why I can't move my left hand?"

* * *

><p>When Lloyd returned with the others, they had achieved in bringing Meikai with them. After a few days of Reimi not returning to them, they went to get help. As soon as they got through the door, Altessa came out from the bed room.<p>

"How is she?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" He started unsurely.

"What is it?" Presea pushed.

"She's awake." He said flatly.

Lloyd instantly made for the bedroom but Altessa was quickly in front of him, barricading the door.

"Not so fast."

"What? Why?" Lloyd didn't get angry often but being kept from Reimi was definitely bad territory.

"Just listen to me!" Altessa rumbled.

"She's lost a lot of her memories." He told them sternly, "She remembers everything from being in her world but not coming here…and anything afterwards."

"W-what?" Colette stuttered in shock, the sadness laced in her voice.

"No…" Sheena grieved under her breath.

"There's something else. Her left hand appears to be paralysed." Altessa informed them, not holding back as he tried to quickly make them understand the situation.

"What? How?" Genis cried out.

"When she was a puppet…her hand had completely broken off…" Lloyd remembered, his voice barely over a whisper.

"She went through a lot of distress when she was in that doll…and unfortunately, a lot of it was brought about from seeing all of you." Meikai chimed in.

Everyone was silent for a few beats, in their own guilt ridden heads.

"She's scared and doesn't know what's happening to her." Altessa explained.

"…Her some of her soul was lost during that time. But…it is possible it'll return, gradually." Meikai continued.

"How?" Raine asked immediately.

"Her soul can be returned through slowly healing the part of her that went mad with anguish. Just be with her and make happy memories and hopefully her old ones will return." Meikai elaborated more as the other listened quietly.

"That's going to be hard with how scared she is right now." Altessa noted.

"We'll have to ease her in slowly, which is going to be hard with all the very unbelievable things we have to tell her." Raine said thoughtfully but with a tone of doubt.

"Maybe we should come up with another story. She clearly isn't going to believe the truth, I know I wouldn't." Zelos suggested.

"I don't think lying to her is going to make her trust us." Lloyd replied heatedly.

"Hey! Calm down, bud. Just an idea."

"Is there any way we can get word to Beatrix?" Genis asked.

"I doubt it, but we could look for a way while we're at a loss now." Sheena replied.

"Well, someone's got to tell the poor girl." Altessa reminded bring a pause about the group.

"I'll go." Lloyd spoke first.

"Are you sure, bud? Won't it be hard?" Zelos mumbled so only Lloyd would hear.

"I'll go too." Raine said stepping forward.

* * *

><p>Reimi had been left alone for a while and was getting antsy as she heard more voices on the other side of the door. She still struggled to stand, so, it's not like she could escape or try to eavesdrop.<p>

Then, suddenly, the door opened and two new people entered, making Reimi panic even more. One was a young man (maybe nine-teen) in a bright red outfit and the other a young woman (looked around 23) in an orange, stranger outfit, with silver hair.

"H-hey, Reimi. I'm Lloyd." The brunette young-man attempted a smile, "I'm, er, your…-a good friend of yours, I guess." He said unsurely, scratching the back of his head. It looked like he was trying to his hardest to be cheerful.

"And, I'm Raine. I am also a good friend of yours, well _was_, it's up to you to decide for yourself. I'm sure you're very scared and confused right now and we're going to explain everything as clearly and thoroughly as possible for you." She told Reimi as she sat on the bed across from her, Lloyd sitting next to her.

"H-hello. I…-thank you." Reimi was at a loss for words, she was too disordered and anxious to focus on what to say.

"You're welcome," the silver-haired woman smiled, "But, before that, could you tell us what you _do _remember?"

Reimi nervously answered all her questions as well as she could, from what her last memory was and who she remembered etc. As she did, she couldn't help but glance at the brunette, sat beside Raine, 'Lloyd' from time-to-time. He never took his eyes of her and the same sadness she saw before was still adamant. Even Raine, who seemed in control and calm, had solemnness to her.

After they seemed satisfied they reluctantly, Reimi noticed, began the long story of her coming to '_Sylvarant' _with her sister, Beatrix, who apparently is on some other planet trying to find Lloyd's father, a _'Kratos'_. They went on about who they met, their journey with _Desians _and _the Deris Kharlan war, Half-Elves, Dwarfs, Summon sprits, Mana, _and _a Goddess, 'Martel' _whose brother, '_Mithos'_, wanted a world of 'lifeless beings' that apparently Reimi and Beatrix helped save the world from. Then they reached what had happened to her, about a boy named Meikai and a puppet maker who broke off her hand and how they saved her. And a lot more, Reimi was barely keeping up with. By the time they had covered all basis' it was far into the night.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so, take all the time you need. And I know you probably don't trust us but…we are here for you, Reimi."

Surprising even herself, she wasn't too upset about the news that she couldn't really go home. Except her sister, there wasn't much keeping her there, and if what they said was true, her sister was _here _(kind of)_._

"Reimi?" Lloyd called out gently after a while.

"I-I'm sorry…but it's hard to believe you." Lloyd's face dropped slightly at that which tugged Reimi's heart, "…But, as naïve as this sounds, despite that I don't believe your story, I don't get the feeling you are people who would lie to me."

She gave a small smile when Lloyd perked up a little and Raine's expression seemed to soften slightly.

"…So…what happens now?" Reimi asked.

"Well, your memories aren't permanently gone so I think it'll be best if you stay with us until they return. But we can't force you to do anything."

Lloyd looked worried at that and looked questionably at Raine.

"…I don't really have any other place to go…so I don't have a choice. I hope you don't mind having me until my memories return." Reimi didn't really like the idea of being so dependent on people she didn't know but as she said, she didn't have a choice.

"Of course! We want you here!" Lloyd blurted out suddenly.

"Yes, please stay with us until you've fully recovered." Raine responded obviously happier too.

Reimi couldn't help but feel better at their positive reaction to her deciding to stay.

"Are you up for meeting everyone else? Or would you like some time?"

"Some time, please. I just want to…think for a while."

"Alright. We'll bring you dinner when it's ready." And with a smile they left.

* * *

><p>Some food later, Reimi got dressed in the clothes Raine had brought her, and finally felt like she needed to get the rest of the scary introductions over and done with.<p>

She slowly opened the door but it gave out a loud creak ash she did which cancelled out her attempted discretion. Everyone instantly turned to her and she froze, a deer in headlights.

Lloyd immediately came over to her side and ushered her to a seat at the table were everyone greeted her kindly, and she noted some 'interesting' characters… especially 'Zelos'.

They all seemed relieved and were smiling but just like Lloyd and Raine there was a palpable sadness.

Lloyd stayed close to her the entire time and she was glad for it. Even though she still didn't _know _him or his personality yet, at all, she couldn't deny the nostalgic and safe sensation that he gave her.

As she listened to them talk, she could kind of decipher their personalities a little better and the same nostalgic feeling came from them as well as Lloyd. They spoke to her about Beatrix a few times which made her feel more trusting as they seemed to know her well. They also spoke about maybe 'getting word to Beatrix' which Reimi was happy to hear.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Lloyd." Genis said remorsefully stepping next to where Lloyd stood outside Altessa's.<p>

"Why? She forgot all of us."

"Lloyd… You two… You two were…" Genis trailed off leaving the implication.

"It's fine… she's alive…" He mumbled solemnly yet pulled a small smile, "And, we'll just fall in love again." Lloyd laughed cockily (although Genis knew that was fake) as he sheepishly rubbed his nose.

Genis smiled with him and watched as Lloyd's expression changed back to a more solemn one.

"I'll restore her soul…" He said quietly.

"We'll all help her." Genis assured.

Lloyd smiled down at Genis and they both decided to return inside the house.

When they opened the door they saw Reimi laughing at Zelos and Sheena arguing, Presea and Raine by her side. She turned to the two boys when she heard the door open and shyly smiled towards them. Lloyd instantly smiled back and slowly walked over to the group, Genis following.


	3. Who I Was

A/N: This was super rushed as I just wanted to get it down on paper (...digital paper) so it's not very in depth or well written but I hope you enjoy the story as it is.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Reimi had awoken to a strange world and had lost any movement in her left hand. She had become more accustomed to each of the group's personalities and they had all told her stories of before she lost her memories, about adventures they'd been on. Reimi, going with her gut more than anything, didn't feel like these people had any bad intentions but she knew she can't be sure. She was obviously sceptical of their stories as well but wasn't particularly scared of the magical things they'd told her and being so far from home.<p>

She was scared though…not from suddenly finding herself spirited away to a new land, but from the amount of dependence she had to have on those people. Reimi couldn't go anywhere or do anything on her own. They had taken her around that new world to explore and it had helped but any independence she may have had was gone and she was almost never alone. And the worst thing about all of it was the amount of responsibility she felt over the group's disappointed and saddened mood.

They thought she hadn't noticed or they probably hadn't even realised they'd been doing it in the first place, but whenever she told them she didn't remember something or hadn't progressed at all, then whoever was with her would show a flash of a sorrowful expression and even after they had told her it was fine and put a smile back on, she saw in their eyes that she had unintentionally hurt them.

And it was suffocating.

She felt sick with guilt and frustration every day. Especially as Lloyd was always there and he was the worse for those guises, and she didn't know why but when it was him, her heart clenched and she got a tight feeling around her throat. She did like the new people she found herself with though, from what she could tell, however, she knew she had started to resent them which made her feel even guiltier.

She was still staying at Altessa's and enjoyed his and Tabatha's company a lot, they made her feel the most calm. And she was a little excited to get some time by herself, however, that was thrown out the window quickly as at least one of the group (mainly Lloyd) would stay there too. She was truly grateful to all of them and had really enjoyed their time together but she could not shake those horrible feelings away and she felt like a terrible person for what she'd done to them.

She felt like being herself would hurt them the most.

* * *

><p>She remembers a strange incident that happened a few days after she had woken up; on a walk with Lloyd. They had had a good chat about nothing really, but they laughed a lot and Reimi remembers thinking that she really liked Lloyd. However, there was an odd moment when Lloyd, extremely naturally, grabbed Reimi's hand when they were mid conversation and hadn't noticed until he saw Reimi looking down at their clasped hands in confusion.<p>

His face went bright red and he quickly removed his hand before muttering an apology and slowly his embarrassment turned to sadness and Reimi had no idea what to do or why her hear had beat so fast when he had taken her hand.

* * *

><p>It all became too much when a month had past and Reimi really needed a place she could breathe. So, one early morning she quietly crept to the front door of Altessa's home and opened it gingerly.<p>

"Reimi?"

So close.

Reimi turned around slowly.

"Hey Lloyd," She sighed.

"W-where are you going?" He asked worriedly, though he tried to hide it.

She wasn't planning of running away, she didn't have anywhere to run to anyway.

"Just a walk. I'll be back soon," She said quickly.

"Oh, I'll come with you," He replied in a higher tone, as he started to get ready.

"No Lloyd, that's okay," Reimi politely insisted.

"Don't be silly, it's dangerous to go by yourself,"

"Really I'll be fine, I won't go far,"

"What are you saying? You could get lost, or attacked, or something,"

"…Lloyd," Reimi started sternly, "I really do appreciate you being worried about me but please, please, let me go about by myself," she took a breath and finished with, "I am not a child."

"...I…" Lloyd was stunned. She hadn't yelled or raised her voice but the change in tone was clear enough for Lloyd to realise Reimi was angry.

As she looked over his hurt and shocked expression, a wave of nausea washed over Reimi, and she quickly left the house.

* * *

><p>Now she'd done it. She hadn't meant to have been so dramatic and actually tell him off, after all he was worried about her, but she just really needed to be alone for a while. That house was both her refuge and her cage. When anyone looked at her it felt like they were looking for someone else.<p>

She decided to go for a run along the water's edge to clear her head.

* * *

><p>"Where's Reimi?" Genis asked as he sat down for breakfast.<p>

"A walk," Lloyd replied begrudgingly, his shoulders hunched heavily over the table with his hands clasped together in front of him.

Genis stared at him curiously as he swallowed a mouthful of toast, "…okay," he said questioningly, elongating the 'ay'.

"It's good she's taking the initiative to go out by herself," Raine said behind her cup of green tea, "though it's probably our fault it didn't happen sooner."

Raine hadn't looked over at Lloyd and Lloyd had found a spot on the table to stare at during the conversation, leaving Genis to oddly look between the two as he quietly ate.

* * *

><p>Reimi was on her way back from her run, thinking over how she'd face Lloyd, when she heard a boyish yet deep voice call out to her.<p>

"Reimi!"

Reimi looked up to see a young man with sandy blond hair running towards her. She took a few steps back in reflex but didn't run away.

When he reached her he hugged her tightly, surprising her.

"Oh, sorry! You don't remember me do you?" He asked pointing to himself.

She shook her head slowly and apologised.

"Haha, don't worry. You're the one who's probably more frustrated than anyone else," He was smiling but his eyes shone with a caring tentativeness, "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

He seemed to smile like he was going to laugh but said, "You woke up in a different life than you know, right?"

"It is scary…but I'm okay," He seemed to smile softly at that, "….who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Harvey….I'm your…." He seemed to think about his next word, "…boyfriend."

Reimi's eyes widened and couldn't help but simply say, "Really?"

"Ah…yes, but of course, you don't have to feel pressure to act like my girlfriend, although, I'd be happy if you would spend the day with me," He finished uncertainly.

"…where have you been all this time if you're my boyfriend?" She wasn't asking maliciously or to cause him guilt, after all she had no feelings for the stranger but she did wonder what kind of boyfriend her old self had.

"Ah…I really wish I could have been with you at that time…but you see, something else about me, I'm the prince of a city. Meltokio, have you heard of it?"

"You're…a prince?"

"Yes…"

"Why are we going out?" Again, she didn't mean it cruelly but was just stunned that she would be dating a prince…it sounded too…silly.

"'Why'? Well….because I love you,"

She felt her heart swell at the softness and trueness of those words.

"O-oh…I'm sorry," She was not sure why, but at that time, she felt the need to apologise to him more than anyone and wished she could chant it over and over, like a spell that would make everything better.

He smiled again and gave out his hand.

"I don't really know why you're apologising but will you spend the day with me?"

She took it instantly.

* * *

><p>As Reimi gripped Harvey's waist while they flew over the ocean (she'd already been on a rheird when the group took her to explore the world) on the way to Meltokio she wondered why she had so easily, only after a few words, taken the stranger's hand. It was the most stupid thing she could remember doing, but he seemed so…easy to be with and he happened to find her when she needed a place to be for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>The rheird began to slow down as they approached Meltokio.<p>

When they landed, Harvey spent the first hour showing Reimi around, which she enjoyed for the most part, except whenever she tried to ask him a question about who he was, he'd change the subject. Harvey had been very attentive and caring but Reimi still didn't feel a blip of a spark either, and she hadn't even noticed Harvey's hand intertwine with her own.

* * *

><p>They finally found a place to sit at a nice, small café where Reimi was given some tea and a piece of cake, bought by Harvey. He also had tea and a piece of pie.<p>

"The people here seem to really like you," Reimi smiled as she watched him take his first bite of pie and tried not to laugh as some cherry juices smeared over his cheek.

"I'm glad. I'd be nothing without them," He mused.

"How did we meet?" Reimi suddenly asked.

"Hmm, it was during your travels with Lloyd's group. When you guys came to Meltokio, I was having some trouble…but you saved me," He said smiling brilliantly at her.

"…R-really? Me?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep. You. Only you," Reimi blushed at how he looked at her when he said that.

"S-sorry, I'm not really like your Reimi," She looked down at what the ripples in her tea.

"You think so? I don't think you've changed at all," He said in a nonchalant tone, "Not that it'd matter if you did, you'd still be you."

"…I see," Reimi could have punched herself from that response, but she was so surprised she didn't know what to say.

They carried on talking and finished the cake and tea before taking back to the streets of Meltokio.

* * *

><p>He was confident, friendly and when he interacted with the town's people he was always patient and kind. However, his eyes had dark circles as if he'd been through a war, from what Reimi could tell he had won.<p>

Whenever he turned to her with a rare, serious, loving expression, she thought of Lloyd and would instantly feel guilty.

She also wondered if the group were made at her for leaving or if they were panicked. She hoped they were okay and that she'd still have a place to return.

* * *

><p>"Yo," Zelos greeted as he leaned on the front-door's frame.<p>

"Ah, Zelos, its good you're here," Raine said as she walked over to him.

"My cool beauty! I knew you couldn't stand being apart," Raine gave him a dangerous look so he just gave a smile of surrender before noticing Lloyd with his head in his hands at the table, "What's wrong with bud?"

"Reimi's missing," Colette informed dejectedly.

"Really? Well, actually-"

"It's my fault," Lloyd muttered interrupting Zelos.

"No, it's not!" Colette shouted in protested.

"HEY!" Zelos yelled, successfully getting everyone's attention, "Reimi's in Meltokio."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Reimi had enjoyed the day with Harvey a lot. The tightness on her chest had gone and she hadn't felt pressure around Harvey at all. He didn't seem to expect anything from her which was quite odd as, being his past girlfriend, someone who was really close to him, he should have probably be the <em>most<em> expectant. But he wasn't. And she hadn't seen a single expression turn mournful to her responses or actions. She felt like she could breathe with him….however, there was a small pang of guilt when she realised that she felt nothing romantic for him. And that was probably normal as she had amnesia but…she had felt things for the others, be it friendship or romantic, quite quickly.

And her thoughts always led to Lloyd.

"Reimi?"

"Oh, sorry, was in space-land," She smiled apologetically.

"Haha, you really are the same, you know?" Harvey laughed.

Reimi laughed too before noticing the sun setting.

"Harvey. Thank you so much for today," Reimi turned to him and smiled beautifully.

Harvey seemed expressionless for a moment before he smiled softly back. And leaned in to kiss her. Reimi was shocked and pushed him away as soon as their lips touched.

She thought he'd be angry or surprised but he was smiling normally.

"Sorry," he said but he didn't seem to mean it entirely.

"_I'm_ sorry," Reimi said only half-meaning it, "It's not just because you're not my boyfriend."

"…You knew." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…"

"Then why-"

"Reimi!" Reimi turned to see Lloyd running at them, Colette, Zelos, Genis and Raine in toe.

"Get away from her," Lloyd ran if front of Reimi and kept Harvey at a distance.

"Lloyd, don't! I went willingly! We just spent the day walking around town," Reimi explained.

"Really? Why?" Lloyd asked turning to face her, hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I needed to get away for a while…I hope you understand," Reimi knew it was a terrible apology but she was worried that if she elaborated they'd be more hurt.

"Well, I should be going," Harvey announced, "Thank you for today Reimi," He smiled as he began to walk away.

"Thank you, Harvey. Can we hang out again?" She called out.

"Of course," He replied.

Lloyd grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, and Reimi! Thank you for the kiss," Harvey finished.

"What?! That's my-" Lloyd was furious but realised his mistake before he finished the sentence.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you and not telling you all where I was going. I kind of snapped,"  
>Reimi apologized, lowering her head, "I'm really sorry Lloyd," she said again, turning to Lloyd who looked extremely unhappy.<p>

His face was lax and his mouth became a taut, straight-line. "Its fine," Although Reimi knew by the tone it was anything but.

* * *

><p>They had finally landed at Altessa's.<p>

Despite the awkward situation at Meltokio, Lloyd still had wanted Reimi to ride with him, not that he asked or told her she had to. Usually she didn't have much of a say in the matter, but she never really minded, so, she figured that that was his way of trying to give her space to breathe. So when everyone was getting ready to fly, instead of asking or telling her to come over, he had waited for them when he hadn't had to and kind of hopefully waited, at least that what it had seemed like to the others. Thus, not begrudgingly at all, Reimi slowly went over to him and awkwardly held his waist as she tried to dull the butterflies in her stomach.

Zelos had stayed in Meltokio as he was only visiting. It was purely coincidental that he had seen Reimi and Harvey at the café that time and helped the group out when they had no idea where she could have gone.

Reimi watched as the rest of the group got off their rheirds and as Colette, Genis and Raine go ahead, Reimi gently called Lloyd. He seemed a little reluctant but stayed and when Reimi was sure the others had gone inside she said, "Lloyd…about what Harvey said,"

Lloyd tensed for a moment and his eyes had grown slightly wider before he quickly put on an expressionless façade.

Reimi knew she didn't have to explain to him but she really wanted to, although she was a little worried he'd find it weird that she was defending herself, "…He did it suddenly and I pushed him away immediately. It's not how…we're not like that."

"Why are you telling _me _this?" It wasn't in a rude tone, but rather, a defeated one.

"I…You seemed to have misunderstood and were dwelling on it, not that I know why you should be, he's not someone you should worry about. He's not unkind, just mischievous," Reimi had assumed the reason Lloyd was upset, was simply an overprotective reaction at seeing his still-in-recovery friend with someone he didn't like or apparently trust.

"He was taking advantage of you," Lloyd said irritably.

"I'm not a child," She reminded but felt instantly regretful when she saw Lloyd flinch.

"…I'm sorry, Lloyd. That wasn't fair. I was really happy you all came for me. I know it seemed ungrateful but it really hurt to see everyone trying to find a different 'me'. I felt like I had killed your friend. Your Reimi," Reimi looked at the ground and fidgeted with her hands.

"What?" Lloyd turned to look at her more intensely, "Reimi, it's not like that! I'm such an idiot. I should have told you from the start that you're perfect as you are. I like the Reimi standing in front of me the most and I hate the me that made you feel differently. I know I've been unbearably clingy since the incident but….you were hurt because _I_ failed to protect you…I never want that to happen to you again," Lloyd looked so angry at himself and utterly miserable at the realisation of what Reimi had been thinking since she woke up a month ago, "I'm so sorry, Reimi."

Reimi didn't remember when she had begun to move but she suddenly found herself wrapping her arms tightly around Lloyd.

"Lloyd, don't put that responsibly on yourself. You can't be everywhere at once and I'm sure I got myself in that situation," Reimi hugged him even tighter as she continued "I'm so happy you're with me Lloyd and please, never blame yourself for something that is quite obviously not your fault!"

Lloyd had hugged back immediately and Reimi felt as if it was something they should always have done but quickly shoved the feeling away.

When they finally broke apart, their faces only inches apart, Lloyd had his usual toothy smile back and Reimi felt happier just seeing it.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Altessa's everyone talked more and Reimi was able to explain how she was feeling a bit better. They agreed they needed to give her more independence and that they didn't expect Reimi to be anyone but herself.<p>

Lloyd was the most apologetic and constantly said that Reimi was perfect the way she was. Reimi started to notice that every time she locked eyes with Lloyd her face would heat up and her heart would beat faster.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Reimi had been about to go on a walk when she noticed Lloyd hovering around the table.<p>

"Lloyd, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Lloyd instantly agreed and got ready to leave.  
>As they walked, Reimi panicked for words and every time their hands would brush she'd instantly jump and blush, apologising profusely.<p>

Then she realised, the reason she was so uncomfortable around Lloyd, since she woke up that day a month ago, was because she liked him the most. Probably more than a friend.

"Hey Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we- Before I lost my memory, did we hold hands often?"

Lloyd's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as if his brain had shut down.

"Wha-wh-why do you ask?" He turned his head forward as they walked, unable to look her in the eyes.

"I just….have this feeling as if we did? Sorry, I know it's a strange question."

"D-don't apologise, you dork," he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head while quickening his pace so Reimi couldn't see his face at all.

Reimi was worried she had weirded him out and as she was about to start trying to take back what she said, she heard, in a quiet voice, him say, "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Reimi stopped walking and her lips pulled into a small smile before a sudden strange sensation shot through her left hand. She lifted her arm to see it and saw her pinkie finger twitch ever so slightly.

"L-Lloyd!"

The END


End file.
